Voices Tell LiesOr Do They?
by PandaRum
Summary: Iv, Ela, Al or Dean, Castiel. Who was he suppose to believe? The voices or his family? A Sassy Fic :D
1. Prolog Kinda

**AUTHOR NOTES: Hello My Fans! It is me...again :p Well This is a new story semi-created for and written for Myurra-K! Hello Love here's one of our looooove babies :p hahaah I hope you enjoy it and I made it with love! Please tell me what you think!. I hope its not to confusing and there might be mistakes soooo sorry!**

**I don't own Supernatural and if I did trust me Sam and Castiel would be making babies by now! **

What he was doing should be considered _forbidden_…

_And Selfish! _

Sam grinded his teeth, ignoring the voice in his head. Alfred was right… A crackling laughter left his lips. God he must be fucking insane if he was listening to Alfred of all people! Sam cradled his head, a grin stretched over his face showing off the sharp teeth that they dormant in his mouth. He was starting to go crazy he can feel it. It was the demon blood doing this to him and he wasn't talking about the demon blood he had been drinking, no, no he was talking about the demon blood that's been inside of him since he was a baby. Sam ran a hand through his hair and laid down, his head being supported by the pillow under him. He really needed to do something before he cracked.

_But you know Sammy I don't blame you that dude's dick is wow!_

He blushed as Alfred laughed. Yes it was no secret to Sam that Castiel was…_large_ and even though they would lay there preparing him until they assumed he was ready, it still hurt. But Sam wouldn't be himself if he didn't like the way he had to stretch himself around the angel. A shutter ran through him. 'No! Don't think about Cas, it's only going to make things worse!'

_**Al! Really? **_Sam sighed as Helena spoke up, great now the yelling's going to begin.

_What? You know it as well as I do that Cas has a huge—_

Alfred didn't get to finish his sentence as Sam was 'attacked'. He didn't get enough warning before falling off the bed, landing on the floor. A grunt left his mouth followed by a moan as thin lips nipped at his neck. God he was going to become addicted at this rate and he wasn't the only one he assumed as lips marked his skin hastily. Sam whimpered as a tongue ran from his collarbone to his ear, teeth pulled gently at his earlobe.

**Samuel…**Sam leaned his head back ignoring the third voice.

_Dude, I think you should to listen to Ivan. _

_**Sam I agree with Al…you know he only speaks when he has something to say. **_Sam hummed in the back of his throat as fingers inched towards his—

**Samuel not to bother you…or anything…but your brother should be back anytime soon…**

If Ivan was real he would be standing ridged as he spoke to him, looking anywhere but the scene in front of him. He gasped as he realized how true that statement was and pushed his 'attacker' away.

"Samuel?—"

"Stop! Stop, noooo!" as quick as he could he jumped away. "We can't! Not now," he whispered the last part, giving the door a quick glance before looking at the angel on the floor. His face turned red and his eyes widen, he looked away. He shouldn't have turned to look at the angel. Castiel was on the floor, his hair had this messy sex look to it and it took Sam a while to realize that it was because he had been threading his hands through the angel's raven hair. His lips were covered in saliva and his eyes—those beautiful blue, oh so _blue_, eyes—stared at him with a cloud of lust. Castiel also wasn't clothed in his normal suit and tie but in a cotton v-neck shirt and a pair of tight, oh so tight jeans…Wait, where did he get clothes like that? "What _are_ you wearing?"

"Dean's gone on a hurt," Sam flinched, the unheard _without you_ screamed loud in his ears. Castiel got up and strutted towards him, hips swinging. Callus hands trailed up his arms and those sinful lips pressed, once again, against his neck. His Adam's apple throbbed up and down. "And I _thought_ you would like what I'm wearing," was whispered into his skin. "Do you _not_ like it?"

Sam took in a deep breath. How in fuck did they assume that Castiel was anything but seductive? "No," he whispered, grabbing the angel's waist as the body pressed against him went tense and letting his fingers slip up the soft blue V messaging the pale skin there, feeling the muscles twitch under his finger tips. "I don't _like _it, Cas, I fucking _love _it."

The frown that had been pressing against his skin turned into a smile and lean arms found them self's around his waist.

OoOOoO

He fidgeted around in his seat, his backside still ached wonderfully. A grin stretched out on his face, man he remember how good it was to bottom and especially when it was with someone like Castiel who that morning jumped him in the shower fucking him straight into the wall. A sweet sickening look crossed Sam's face as a man who looked slightly similar to the blue eyed angel from the back walked by.

_Look at that ass! Just like Cas's! _

Sam bit his lip and almost nodded, yeah just like Castiel's. But he quickly jumped out of that thought as he noticed the strange looks Dean was giving him and he almost felt guilty. He looked away and focused on his menu.

_**Alfred really? **_

Dean had come back covered in bruises and scratches after being gone for two days. They hadn't spoken much since then only the casual 'hellos' and 'how are you doing'. It made things awkward but Sam didn't try to loosen the tension. He knew that if he tried it'll only back fire on him and he rather not be at war with his brother.

_What? You know it's true Helena, I mean gosh I just want to pound my big, huge—_

Sam blushed at the thought. No, no he wasn't going to think that! He already took the angel's virginity he wasn't going after his ass

_Not anytime soon. _He could hear the grin in Alfred's voice and he wanted to hit the voice in the head…if he had one

**That's enough Al.**

Sam breathed in relief. Thank God for Ivan!

_Awww fine…You guys are so mean!_

"Coffee?"

_**You know if you had any decency you would realize you're making poor Sam feel uneasy!**_

"Coffee, sir?"

_Uneasy? Ha you know he's thinking the same thing I am! _

"Sam!"

He blinked. "Coffee, _sir_?" a deep blush flared around his neck, crawling up his chin. Standing in front of him waiting patiently was the waitress. Her brown eyes narrowed in annoyance. She was not happy.

"Sorry miss," he shot her a tiny grin and her frown lessened. "I'll have some," he looked down at the menu. _Coke!_ Alfred crowed and Sam winced before nodding. "Coke would be fine."

She huffed, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Is everything ok?" Dean asked once the waitress left. He leaned over the table, watching him closely. "You haven't been doing anything you're not suppose to, right?"

"_Dean_!" he hissed "Really? If I'm not acting normal you assume I'm _doing something_? Have a little faith!"

His brother just like the girl huffed and turned away from him, glaring at the wall. Sam sighed. When was the fighting going to stop? He knew he messed up big time but was Dean going to hold it against him? A Winchester holding a grudge wasn't a good thing, they learned that from their father and Sam himself. It hurt to know his brother didn't trust him but he knew deep inside that it was all his fault.

_Yup! You know what they say Sammy, you made your bed now you've got to lay in it._

Sam winced.

_**Alfred! Oh my God you are so insensitive! Learn to think before you speak next time.**_

_Why do you always yell at me!_

_**Because you're so rude!**_

_And you're a saint? I figured you where a bitch…_

_**Ah!**_

**Don't listen to them Samuel. You've done nothing truly wrong. You only did what you thought was best and in truth it was. **

He took a breath of relief. 'Thanks.' He hummed to Ivan who hummed back.

Ivan, Helena, and Alfred just one day appeared. He didn't know from where or how but they were just there and it felt like they always have. It had been…disturbing at first when voice from his head started to talk back to him. He had thought at one point he was going crazy and maybe he was but that's not the point right now. The point was that he didn't know how to handle the voice in his head, he still didn't, but they had become like a family to him. Ivan, who was the silent type, was like a reassuring uncle, always there for him. He seemed like the oldest of the three. Because he was quiet he didn't talk much and because of that he spoke softly. Helena was like the mother/aunt he never had before. He sometimes appreciated it and other times he despised it. She was loving and loud, caring and sweet. She always had his best intrest at heart even when he didn't want it—she disapproved greatly of his relationship with Castiel. She was always fighting with Alfred. Alfred was like the annoying uncle he had never wanted but still loved. He never lied which meant he spoke nothing but the truth no matter how rude it was and for that he made Sam realize his mistakes no matter how much he didn't want to.

Breakfast had been uncomfortable to say the least. Dean hadn't spoken once to him since their little spat. Or was it really a spat? They had only exchanged a few words that morning. He hadn't been hungry so naturally his food got cold and he took a box home with him. The coke had been the only thing he had in his stomach all day and he only drank it because Alfred wouldn't leave him alone about it. He sometimes wondered if the voices had been human once because of their taste in foods and sense of smells. When he asked, Ivan and Alfred went quiet while Helena whimpered softly in the back of his mind. He never asked again.

Sam sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Dean had left him in the hotel without a word and he could only assume it was for a beer. His brother had been drinking more than he use to and Sam couldn't find it in him to blame his brother with all the stress he was giving the other man. If Dean was going to a bar then he might as well caught up on his sleep. Castiel had been with him those two days Dean was away and what a hell of a two days they were. Rolling over he pulled the covers over his body, eyes dropping…

_I'm hungry!_

_**Alfred…**_

_Whaaaa?_

_**We all are you dipshit!**_

_Ah! Ivan, she's being mean again!_

**Quiet you two! Samuel is sleeping and he needs his rest. **The two fell silent.

When he woke up, he left like stone, heavy. His head was silent for the first time in forever. He couldn't hear his three roommates and though it worried him slightly he ignored it in favor for the warm around him—it reminded him of the warmth Castiel gave off. He snuggled further into the covers before sighing blissfully. He would be content in just staying like this, happy, but happiness never truly lasts not when Dean was on his ass 24/7.

"Well hello sleeping beauty," Dean gruffed and Sam sighed. "Are you planning on lying there all day or what?"

"No," he whispered, his hand curling tightly into the sheets. "I'm getting up."

Dean looked over at the laying man. He had known Sam wasn't getting enough sleep and he wouldn't be the best big brother if he didn't let his baby brother sleep but sometimes a man's got to do what a man's got to do…if he wanted to patch up his relationship with Sam. "Good because we're going to have a brother's night." He tapped his hand on the table before reaching for the blue shirt on the floor, "Here's your shirt." It landed on Sam's head as he threw it.

"What do you mean brother's night?" the other male jumped up at the thought. Brother's night?

"I mean hang out, play pool, drink, maybe get laid!" Dean called as he headed to the bathroom. He picked up his arm and took in a deep breath before shrugging. He smelt ok.

Sam just sat there speechless as a frown twitched on his face. He had seen what his brother did and God sometimes the Dean was so gross. "Why?"

"You know Sam if you don't want to go don't, but I just figured we could hang…like old times," and he might sound like a girl but his heart flutter at the thought of being with Dean again like when they were younger and he would be stupid not to take up the offer.

"Do I have time for a shower?" a tiny grin played on the blonde's face

"Nah you're good," he called before grabbed Sam's hand and pulling him out of the hotel room and into the dark night.

**AUTHOR NOTES: Sooooo whatcha think? You guys can tell me the truth! Let me make it known that the voice are going to change...slightly. Review? :D**


	2. Nothing But Dreams

**AUTHOR NOTES: Well heres the new chapter I hope you all enjoy !**

**I don't own Supernatural...SAD!**

_Sammy? Sammy waky, waky…Sam?_

**_Sam? Sam…Wake up…please?_**

**Samuel? Samuel…I'm so sorry…**

* * *

><p>He ached and it felt like fire was being spread over his body like butter. His skin burned and blistered while his bones broke into pieces. Sam just laid there withering in pain as a pair of hands ran over his skin, trying to sooth his hot corpse—but he wasn't died was he? Though it felt like it—but only making it much, <em>much <em>worse.

_Sammy? Everything's ok, Uncle Al is here…Please don't cry Sammy…Please? _

Sobbing could be heard clearly as a voice far in depth of his mind called out to him.

_I'm so sorry! I just wanted to make you happy!_

**_We all did._**

"Mmmm you taste so sweet," was purred into his ears and his vision blurred. Large hands ran down his naked chest, nails digging its way into his red skin. White blinding trails followed after sharp jagged nails. A sneer was pressed into his neck as sharp thrusts hit against him. Sam screeched, a burning pain raced through his veins, blood pounded into his ears and unknown to him he was crying. Cool tears brushed his ruby cheeks, down his neck and landing on the dirty sheets under him mixing and imprinting itself with the blood that pooled down his thighs.

_NO! STOP TOUCHING HIM!_

It made things worse knowing that Al and the others could 'see', 'feel', and 'hear' what was happening to him.

_I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! LEAVE HIM ALONE! ...SAMMY!_

**_Al…_**

Sam whimpered as fingers bit into his hips pulling him closer to the agonizing shoves.

**…Al, Helena lets, let Samuel dream for a moment.**

**_Dream?_**

_No…we let him dream last time and look what happened. He _believed_ that his relationship with Dean was back to normal and he _believed_ that Castiel loved him just as much as he loves that fucking angel. But in reality he was being reduced to this, being tortured over again! No, I said no!_

So that's what it as all about. Everything that he thought was true was nothing but a dream. He wasn't in a loving relationship with Castiel and he wasn't making things better between him and Dean. He hadn't had a brother's night with his brother, he hadn't made love with Castiel, he hadn't been happy…no that was a lie. He had been happy even if it was nothing but a false fantasy. 'Thank you,' he whimpered to Helena and Ivan and most importantly Alfred. 'Thank you.'

**_Al, please we can't leave him like this._**

_Sammy, do you want to dream again? It's up to you; I won't make your choices for you any longer._

Sam winced as his insides screamed, harsh breathing reached his ears and his insides were coated with warmth adding to the burning on his body and he jerked in pain. 'Please?'

**Ok, Samuel, just close your eyes and leave the rest to us. **

He listened to Ivan and his eyelids slide down, his chest lowered in soft breathing.

"So good baby, feel so fucking _good_," Arms pulled at his waist and…

…**_Now you can open your eyes, Sam._**

...And he listened to Helena, opening his eyes…

"Daddy?" he blinked into bright green eyes staring down at him. "Daddy?"

"What?"

Those bright green eyes seemed to grin at him and a brown haired covered head shook in amusement. "Silly, Daddy! Are you having one of your 'episodes' as Uncle Dean likes to say?"

"What?" this time the eyes didn't look amused, more annoyed then anything and rolled.

"Papa! Daddy is being funny again!" The small child cried before hopping off the bed and running out of the room…Wait? Bed, room Sam sat up and looked around him. He wasn't in _that_ place anymore but in a house it seemed.

**_You are in a dream landscape, Sam. In this dream you were never born a hunter. The world you have always lived in was never real. You are thirty-five and have three kids with your ex-wife who left you for your best friend and gave you full custody of your children. _**

That's when he noticed the picture on the nightstand. He blinked and picked it up. Three children were pressed into the glass 'grinning' at him. The oldest, a boy, had reddish brown hair and green eyes. He smiled softly unlike the youngest, whose eyes looked familiar, and the middle child who seemed to scowl into the picture. He gently traced the faces of the three children. They all seemed to have different personalities to them. The oldest seemed more calm while the youngest looked like the worlds happiest child and the middle who tried to act indifferent but her eyes told a different story.

"Am I alone?" He asked aloud. It was quiet.

**No you recently started dating and it's gotten quite well. You live with your boyfriend of six months and your children already look at him as another father. **

"Really?" His eyes widen and even if he knew—this time he knew—that this was all a dream he couldn't help but feel _happy_. He had a family. "Who's my—"

"Sam?" his breath caught in his throat and he had to blink back tears.

"Cas?"

There standing at the doorway leaning one hip against a side was Castiel. The angel—

_Man_. Alfred whispered silently for the first time since his dream started—

Was barefooted, clad in a pair of old blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt, a _fluffy_, _feminine_, _pink_ waist apron tied around his hips. He wanted to laugh at the sight, a tiny smile made its way on his face, but as he looked up into his _boyfriend's _blue, bright eyes he felt a familiar tightness in his jeans as smothering, lustful eyes grinned at him.

"Matthew was says you're acting—and I quote—like Uncle Gabe when he's going through a sugar withdraw." Castiel shook his head smiling the whole time as he walked towards Sam, "I swear if we let Gabriel and Dean come over here more than once month our children are going to turn into quite the devilish monsters." Castiel slide into his lap, pulling the photo frame from his fingers and sitting it back on the nightstand.

"Ours?" he asked, not thinking about the way he said it until it was too late. Castiel's eyes widen in shock, he looked hurt and quickly covered it. Sam felt bad. "I didn't mean it that way, babe," he whispered grabbing tightly onto Castiel's hips to stop the other man from pulling away. "I just liked to hear you say the word 'ours'."

The hurt in those blue eyes quickly disappeared and rolled in amusement. Sam grinned to that's where—Matthew?—got it from. "Silly man," was whispered against his lips. "You _are_ my fiancé aren't you? When we get married what's mine is yours and what's yours in mine including those little monster's you call your children!" Castiel yelled as if wanted for his—their—kids to hear.

"Hey!" was yelled from downstairs.

He chuckled, looking up into those eyes he so dearly loved. They looked back down at him with the same adoration he was pretty sure where in his eyes. "Ok, I have breakfast ready so come downstairs ok," A quick peck to his lips and Sam nodded as Castiel slipped from his lap and out the door. He fidgeted at the lack of warmth but soothed his hands over his laps, smiling the whole time. 'Thank you.'

_Anything for you, Sammy…Anything for you._

* * *

><p><em>He looks so peaceful…<em>

**_He's happy Alfred._**

_But was it the right thing to do? Should we have—?_

**Quiet you two! Someone's coming…**

* * *

><p>The door that kept him <em>in<em> was thrown up and Sam groan as light filled the room, burning his eyes. He was so use to the darkness for so long and even thought the light hurt his sensitive eyes he craved the brightness. He left his eyes wide open, even though he couldn't see much of anything but white shadows. Weren't shadows suppose to be black?

"Sammy!" Someone called.

"Al?" it was barely hearable and though his throat was sore, raw he still spoke. He could taste blood deep in his mouth.

"Sammy, hey it's going to be alright, everything's going to be all right—"

"Al?" He called again, this time a bit louder but the voice hadn't seemed to hear.

Hands gently touched his body and though he didn't want anything to touch him he leaned into the light touches. He could fell the tips of finger tips tenderly caress his skin only to pull away as if they were afraid of being burnt. "Oh God, Sammy—"

"Al?" he tried again, tears pooling around the corner of his eyes. Please let it be Al, please!

"Bobby!" was yelled and Sam flinched. "Oh I'm so sorry, Sam," was whispered and hands ran through his dirty hair, pulled the blood and sweat covered strains. "I promise I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again. No one," Was vowed. Arms gripped under his knees and he was in the air. He smiled as warmth was pressed against his skin. He buried his face into the chest he leaned against and took in a deep breath.

"Al," he smiled.

"You got him, Cas?"

"Yes…"

"Dean we have to leave _now_!"

"Right, come on, Cas. Everything's going to be alright, Sammy. I'll fix everything."

**AUTHOR NOTES: Who knew that was going to happen? Not me! hahaha :D Review please and I hope you liked it Myurra-K**


End file.
